Just You and Me: Author's Point of View
by Leo Rodriguez
Summary: My first story. Learn on an amazing adventure full of romance, friendship, some violence, and humor/irony. This is the story of how Gumball and Carrie became married, and explains why their love became endless. Rated T for swear words. (Very few by the way) I give credit to JonathanElrod for the cover. Find him on DeviantArt. See ya later. Click a favorite if you enjoyed. Brofist!
1. School

**_Just You And Me: A Gumball Fanfic_**

_Chapter 1: School_

So their not the most popular kids at school, but they are the most interesting. If this doesn't make sense, let me explain. Their not popular, but they are the most interesting kids I know. Gumball Watterson, and Carrie Watterson (Booregard.) Believe me. I'm their neighbor. I would visit them everyday, and greet their kids,  
Gumdrop, Marissa, and Marmalade, and give old Gumdrop a good ole' handshake, and give the two girls a hug. Then I would chat it up the two Watterson parents. But before they were married, they had the most interesting story to tell. It was all the way back to Elmore Jr. High. I remember them holding hands down the hallways in High School, giving little goodbye kisses if one left, and they went together almost everywhere. So, if your wondering how this relationship started, prepare to listen (read)

It was a normal day, Gumball, Darwin, and I were walking down the hallway when all of a sudden, Tina, and her other fellow bullies, Jamie and Tobias, came out of a hallway corner. So far they didn't notice us. But once we turned around...

"Hey, wimps," Tobias was talking to us,"Loser hallway is around back, not here."

"Well," I turned around to defend myself,"At least I don't look like a fat rainbow cloud that came out of a unicorn's butt."

"Why I oughta..." that's when Tobias lunged torwards me, but I got out of the way, and he face planted into the ground,"I'm... ugh, Ima just gonner, go... tur the nurse's offer." He had been knocked into gibberish, and his teeth were knocked out.

"Let's go," Jamie said,"These guys aren't man enough to defend themselves anyway."

They walked off onto their victory, until all of a sudden, someone attacked Gumball from behind. It was Tobias. They were good. I mean it was good thinking and timing,  
Gumball was knocked down hard. We had to bring him to the nurse's office to try and wake him up. He was knocked out for about an hour or two, and we got him to wake up.

So as we walked out of the nurse's office, Gumball began to take a breath, as if to say something, but quickly turned his head forward.

"Were you gonna say something?" I asked Gumball, suspicious and curious of what he wanted to say.

"I-it's nothing," he responded back.

"Oh, come on Gumball!" Darwin also wanted to know.

"Fine! But promise not to tell anyone?"

Darwin and I looked at each other, and we both turned around, and huddled to decide if we should take the chance. We decided we could handle it.

"Yeah dude," I said,"We got your back, you've got ours, we trust you, and you trust us."

"Okay, meet me underneath the visitor side bleachers on the football field," he said," and don't bring anyone else with you."

"Alright, see ya after school," I said, running off onto my 6th period class, which was science.

AT 8TH PERIOD...

I was finished with gym, my final period of the day. Good thing it was near the football field, or else I would have to walk through all the hallway's twists and turns it has to offer. I finally got my my DC gray plaid shirt, my SouthPole jeans, my neon yellow Etnies, my Dockers tie, and my black, pinstriped SouthPole fedora on to leave the school.

But I overheard Tobias and the other guys that they were going to soak Gumball with water balloons. They said he would be underneath the bleachers on the visitor side.  
Someone was spying on us. It was Tobias. I took a huge beat down, but I knocked out Tobias on the floor. I had a scratch on my face when Banana Joe attacked me, but I squished him like a marshmallow. I still had blood leaking from my hand from the hits I gave to Tobias.

Anyway, after that incident, I hurried to get my stuff on, but I was too slow. But the only person with me was Tobias, which was like a hellhole to me. I left him there in the locker room, and ran like a cheetah. But I was too late. Gumball was soaked, and crying as hard as he could. I hurried right to him, didn't stop or nothing.

"Gumball!" I yelled his name as I ran.

"Run!" Gumball told me,"RUN!"

All of a sudden, Tobias' gang came running torwards me. I ran the other way to find Tobias with a baseball bat.

"This has got to be joke," I said grabbing the bat from his small hands, and threw it to his gang. I think I hit three of them.

I made a full lap around the whole school to find out I lost them. I came back to the meeting spot to find Gumball weeping, and then just took off running. I chased them and caught up with Darwin.

"Dude! What happened?!" I asked Darwin in the most sreious manner I could.

"I'll explain later. We gotta keep Gumball from comitting suicide," he told me. I stopped him to tell me what happened, and so he did.

But after he told me, we couldn't find Gumball. The first place we checked was the meeting point, then the gym, and inside the school. Darwin was now worried sick.

I tried to calm him down, but then we found Gumball sitting right next Carrie Booregard. The only words I heard before Carrie left for her house, was what Gumball said,  
"Just you, and me."


	2. Two Crazy Kids

_Chapter 2:Two Crazy Kids_

So, Gumball and Carrie have been dating for a while, so Darwin and I got to know each other for a while. I got to know what his talent is, how he grew legs, and stuff like that. Sometimes, I would play my Alto Sax for the Wattersons once in a whlie (True fact, I got an Alto.) I would play jazz most of the time (true fact) but the Wattersos would also recommend other stuff too. But, Gumball and Carrie were gone most of the time. So it was time to get some girls too. But the truth is, no gir really liked either one of us, so after High School, I let him live in my place, and we got along well.

But the main question kept hitting me.

_"Why did Gumball like Carrie?"_

But then the answer defended me against the question.

_"That's what Gumball wanted to tell me and Darwin last year before that ambush!"_

"DANG IT!"

All the Wattersons were looking at me. We were having dinner. It was the most embarrassing moment.

"Uh... If you'll excuse me," I said," I'll go eat with Gumball and Carrie instead."

I took off running like a Ferrari Enzo Ferrari. I almost knocked over a little kid on the way.

"Gumball!" I yelled.

I found him in a booth sitting with Carrie across from him. He turned around, waved, and turned back. I walked to the two crazy kids. I took a seat next to Gumball (OF COURSE! I can't it next to his girlfriend.) So we ordered.

After we ate, we walked to the park. I excused me and Gumball from Carrie for a few minutes, and she agreed.

"Gumball, man, Bro, soldier, friend, Bro-chacho," I was trying to say it," Remember that ambush last year with Tobias and his gang?"

Gumball looked at the, like he was ashamed, and let a tear flow from his right eye," Yeah."

"You were gonna tell me something, under the bleachers, remember?" I tried to get him to talk. But I got nothing.

"I think what you were going to tell me was something about Carrie," I said, then all of a sudden his pupils dilated, and he stood there for a few 30 seconds or so, then, he took a seat on a park bench," Sit down."

I sat down next to him. It was a pretty long story, but I'll cut it in half for you.

"Well, when Tobias got me out good," he said," but you gotta admit, that took some skill. Anyway, I was knocked out, then, the only thing I could think about in my knock out stage, was Carrie. For the first time, I actually imagined something successful with her. Instead of Penny, I gave up on Penny, and now I'm dating Carrie. Something deep inside me said,' She's the one. Go for it Gumball! She's the one. Go for it.' So I stuck with my instincts."

"Gumball, Gumball, Gumball Gumball (breath) Buddy," I said," It wasn't what your mind wanted. It wasn't what your heart wanted. It's what you wanted." (It kind of sounded wrong right there.)

"Yeah, I think your right," Gumball said," But is there a reason?"

"Gumball," I repeated for the 30th time," That's what you have to find out. It could be she's smart. She's talented._ (beautiful) _Or, it could be she cares about you too."

"Yeah. It kind of looks like she cares too," Gumball said," Wish me luck on this relationship."

"Alright," then we gave each other an honorary Brofist. (A Pewdiepie thing.)

Then the two lovebirds left at the park alone.

"What the heck am I doing here?!" I asked myself," I'm gonna hang with Darwin."


	3. Gumball and Carrie

Chapter 3: Gumball and Carrie

Apparently. they were only friends. Darwin and I always thought diferently. We thought they were a really great couple. Turns out they were actually just together on assignments, and celebrated with a meal or something. Man, were we wrong. Love is so complicated, Darwin and I couldn't find out why it was a big deal.

"Kids! Dinner's ready," we all came running downstairs like a stampede of buffalo out in South Dakota.

It was like the first time Gumball and Carrie actually came down for dinner. Actually, it was.

"So," Nicole started to wonder," How long have you two been dating?"

Both of the two close companions face's became blushed pure red.

"WE'RE NOT DATING!" they answered quickly with a big shout out.

Nicole just laughed it off.

"Uh... Gumball," Richard wanted to see Gumball," May I see you in the living room please?"

Gumball excused himself to the living room.

"Listen son," Richard began his pep talk," You like Carrie, don't you?"

Gumball's face was blushed again pure red," Well, maybe like, but not like-like."

"Listen boy, you gotta tell her how you feel. You got to become a man, and ASK. OUT. CARRIE!"

"You need me Mr. Watterson," Carrie came into the living room," You called my name."

"Oh, just run along back to dinner. Gumball and I are almost finished chatting here."

"Okay," Carrie said," See ya in a few Gumball."

"Gumball!" Richard harshly whsipered," What were you thinking?! Now was your chance. You could've asked her out!"

"You were in the room with me! It would be better if we were talking in private," Gumball responded.

"Well, in that case," Richard walked into the kitchen," Stay here son. CARRIE!"

"Yes Mr. Watterson?" Carrie asked politely.

"Gumball has something important to tell you," Richard said.

"Okay," she went off into the living room," Thanks Mr. Watterson"

"Oh please! Call me Richard," Richard told Carrie.

"Well, thank you Richard," Carrie said," Hi Gumball! Is there something you want to tell me?"

Gumball stood there like an iceberg attched to the seafloor," Umm... What I want to, uh... say is that... obviously you don't have to, but, um... would you like to be my... grilfriend?" Gumball quickly shut his eyes and turned his head to a 40 degree angle and clenched his fist, wondering what her answer would be.

"Yes."

And that was the answer, that started this beautiful relationship. I'll skip to teenage years where the two are about 17. So, stay tuned, and get ready for some real story telling. 


	4. Their Teenage Years

Chapter 4: Their Teenage Years

As we carry on through the story, there's been less writing. So I promise I'll make this one longer than the last one.

As Gumball and Carrie went through High School, each new year, they would show more affection for each other. But there's a reason why. They had trouble with many of the other students. No really like them. They thought Gumball was a big disgrace.

"Watterson. Watterson. A police came and shot him!"

That's something that got me, Gumball, and Darwin in huge trouble. Kids made fun of him with this ryhme.

So it was a chilly Tuesday. Darwin and I finally got girlfriends, so we strolled down with Gumball and Carrie. We went to Burger Royale (out of my head) and ordered.  
After that, it was time to go home. Our girlfriends left and us three guys were on our way back. Then we ran into Tobias.

"Aw shit," Gumball whispered to himself.

Tobias noticed him," Hey Watterson! Remember that ambush 5 years back."

All of a sudden, Gumball went into full lunge, and knocked over Tobias. He was clawing him, punching him, kicking him. We tried to get Gumball off, either way, he escaped from our grasp.

"Think you can just beat me up for no reason?" Tobias said, spitting out blood after the punches Gumball landed.

"Oh, I have a reason," Gumball had knocked out Tobias with a knee to the face," Come on guys, let's go home."

The next day was fine until...

"Darwin Watterson, Gumball Watterson, and CJ Watterson, please report to the office."

Now were talking business.

"That's him Principal Brown," Tobias said.

Principal Brown switched jobs to work at the High School.

"Gumball," Brown began," did you senslessly beat Tobias and left him knocked out on the sidewalk yesterday?"

We all just sat there and looked at Gumball. Gumball looked at the floor, another small tear fell from his right eye. It felt like it was slow motion and you could see it splash on the dark green carpet.

"Yes," Gumball said.

"HA! See?! I told you!" Tobias said, with the same black eye, and scratches and minor wounds from the fight.

"But I had a reason."

"Oh, your gonna bring up what happened 5 years ago?! Come one Gumball! I won. You lost. You got nothing. You're just a big mistake. Nobody wants you. Not even your parents. Not even these faggots."

"Wanna bring it on again?!" I said. I didn't even know WTF I was doing.

"Sure, basketball court, after school. Set him free Brown, my work here is done," Tobias just set Gumball free.

Later...

We met at Gumball's locker first.

"So Darwin, got anything for a weapon?" Gumball asked.

Darwin pulled a pair of scissors from his pocket," Yep."

"CJ?"

I pulled out a baseall bat," What about you Gums?" That was Gumball's nickname.

Gumball let out his claws.

"Alright guys, let's go."

Let's skip further to about a week...

"Gumball! What happened?!" Carrie came up to him, putting her hands up to his face, noticing the huge scar from last weeks fight.

"Um, Carrie?" Gumball said," Meet me at Royale. I'll explain later."

"Why?"

"Carrie," Gumball," I like you, but I can't tell you right now. It's between us Wattersons. I'll explain, and don't tell anyone about it. Not the meeting, not about what I said. Don't even say where you're going."

Carrie looked at the ground," Okay Gumball. If it's what you want."

"Okay Carrie thanks!" then Gumball gave Carrie a goodbye kiss. Her face was so red, a driver would have mistaken her for a stoplight.

At Burger Royale...

"Alright Gums, let's here it," Carrie really wanted to know," I want to know about your scar."

"I got into a fight."

Carrie's eyes widened," With who?! Where?! I want to know Gumball. I'm your girlfriend. Please tell me."

"Tobias and his gang, basketball court, after school. I took a hit to the face by Tina, when I was knocked out, CJ and Darwin handled the rest."

"Gumball!" Carrie said, still wide eyed," Don't be this way. What happened to the Gumball I know? Where's the generous, loving, friendly, funny, witty Gumball?  
Where's the Gumball I want? Where's the Gumball you used to be?"

Gumball had let three tears roll down his whiskers from his left eye, and splashed down onto the table," How can we make it this way?"

"What?"

"I'm the Gumball you don't want. Run away. Find another Gumball. I've changed. I- I'm not the one for you. No matter how much you think about it."

"Gumball, why are you like this? I want you to be that caring person (cat) I know. Don't listen to anyone else besides your friends and family. I'm here for you.  
I-" a tear fell down her right cheek," I won't leave you. No matter how far you push the limit. I'll always be here for you."

"Carrie," Gumball had to say something," Let's go to the park. I think I can tell you something I couldn't years back. You, me, park, now."


End file.
